


Do I wanna know

by AlexisRose221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Incest, M/M, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisRose221b/pseuds/AlexisRose221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean told Sammy about demons and ghosts and stuff John finds out and basically beats the fuck outta him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I wanna know

             " _I TOLD YOU TO KEEP HIM SAFE"_  
      "MAYBE IF YOU WERE ACTUALLY HERE FOR US I WOULDN'T HAVE TO"  
  
  
Sam whimpered as he heard the sharp smack of his fathers hand against Deans face. "This is all my fucking fault if I just kept my mouth shut and minded my own business this wouldn't have happened"   
  
" _DON'T FUCKING SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT"_  
        
Even though he was in a different room then Dean and his father he could still he the sound of his fathers belt sliding out of his belt loops. A sound both of the boys were way to familiar with.   
  
Sam gasped each time he heard the belt strike his brother. He flinched every time he heard his Dean whimper. He lost count of how many times Dean was hit. He lay still on the bed and silently sobbed as he heard his brother get belted for something he caused. He just listened to the sound of the belt meeting skin, over and over again.   
  
After a while Sammy heard the dull clink as metal hit the floor. He heard his father pull Dean up, heard his Dean whimper, and heard his father smack him across the face one more time before Dean was dragged across the room. He heard the door creak open and heard the sound of Dean getting thrown to the floor. He lay still until he heard his father heading to the kitchen to get another beer, then got out of bed to help Dean.  
  
Dean was bleeding from some of the belt marks that lay across his face. Sammy took of Deans shirt to get a better look at the wounds on his stomach and back. Many of the were bleeding but Sam knew Dean has dealt with worse before. After helping Dean to the bed they were sharing he retreived the medical kit they kept under the bed for the reason. After putting medical stuff on his brothers wound, all while listening to Dean groan and whimper. He got up and lay next to his brother on the bed.  
  
"Dean I know what Imma say wont fix anything but I'm sorry..." Sam whispered   
  
Dean tilted his head a little to look at Sam  
  
He groaned "Goddammit Sammy this wasn't your fault its his, he chose to do this nothing you did caused this to happen"  
  
Sam remained quiet and just listened to his brother breathe.  
  
"Dean"   
  
"Yeah Sammy"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too, Sammy" Dean looked down on Sammmy but found his little brother fast asleep. He smiled before placing a kiss on his brothers forehead.  
  
"Goodnight Sam" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this sucks but IDGAF just kidding I do care and I just wanna post this and be on my way


End file.
